Marauder Theme Park
Even before their crash on Endor, the Marauders have always been an untrusting group. You may not be able to earn their trust, but you can earn some credits and small set of Marauder decorative armor. The Marauder Themepark is actually a series of quests that a player can undertake that are given by the NPCs in the Marauder's Stronghold on Endor. Most of the quests involve combat, but the biggest issue for players might not be completing the quests, but actually getting past the CL 78+ Elite Marauders roaming around the Marauder's Stronghold to actually talk to the quest givers. You start the Marauder Themepark by talking to Scholar Szingo (-4618, -2294) at Marauder's Stronghold on Endor. Combat is required, with enemies that range from CL 11 to CL 81 Elite. This quest can no longer be activated since neither Scholar Szingo, Fightmaster Jorak, nor Charal will speak to you. Scholar Szingo You can find Scholar Szingo (-4618, -2294) in the Marauder's Stronghold. Just head up the main path for a few meters until you get to the first right. Scholar Szingo is in the hut. As of 10 September 2007, the scholar can no longer be activated. The only person that will speak to you is the King, where he will tell you to leave. Eliminate the Pirate Leader Level: not-specified Reward(s): * 75 Credits * 0 XP (not updated for the NGE) * -10 Pirate Faction Points Scholar Szingo: If you have come to see me, then you have come to work. I am in need of a weapon. Our scouts encountered a group of pirates. It is likely thier ship was shot down. Thier leader used an interesting weapon. It disintergrated one of our warriors. Kill this pirate leader and bring me his weapon. PC: Yes. Scholar Szingo: Good. These pirates managed to fight off several of my Marauder warriors. It is my hope that you have better luck. The waypoint Scholar Szingo sends you too contains about 3 pirates and their leader, whom is a CL 18, named NPC. All the NPCs are aggressive. It is not neccesary to kill the 3 pirates, just the leader. Once the leader is dead, you can return to Scholar Szingo. Scholar Szingo: You have done well. Continue to serve me well and you shall continue to be rewarded. Eliminate the traitors Level: not-specified Reward(s): * 150 Credits * 0 XP (not updated for the NGE) Scholar Szingo: That blasted witch, Charal, raided the pirates' crashed ship. She destroyed the wreckage to insure I would not find anything else. The Marauders who carried out her orders must pay for thier treachery. Find them and obliterate them. Marauders should be loyal to King Terak alone! PC: Yes. Scholar Szingo: Do not worry. I will shield you from King Terak's rage once he hears that his men have been killed. I will make it seem as if Charal's treachery was responsible for thier deaths. When you arrive at the waypoint Scholar Szingo sends you to, there will be about 5, CL 76-78 Elite Marauders. You only need to eliminate the 1 CL 78 Elite Marauder to complete the quest. Once that is done, you may head back to Scholar Szingo for your reward. Scholar Szingo: You are an obedient servant. You serve me well. Eliminate the arachne Level: not-specified Reward(s): * 350 Credits * 0 XP (not updated for the NGE) Scholar Szingo: King Terak was not pleased by the deaths of his men. Unfortunately, the witch Charal used her sorcery to prove she had nothing to do with the attack. But Terak will forgive this insult if you take care of an arachne that has been attacking our outposts. PC: Yes. Scholar Szingo: You are wiser than you look. Report back to me once the spider is dead. This one also fairly straight-forward. Head to the waypoint Scholar Szingo sends you to. There will be a CL 62 Arachne Webmaster there. Kill the Arachne Webmaster and return to Scholar Szingo. Scholar Szingo: Well Done. King Terak will soon forget the loss of his warriors once he hears the news of the arachne's death. Fightmaster Jorak Now that you have finished the quests from Scholar Szingo, you can now do the quests from Fightmaster Jorak (-4581, -2243). To find Jorak, head back onto the main path and up the small incline for a few meters. Once you get to the main area, he is in the tent on your left. Eliminate the Bloodseeker Mite Level: not-specified Reward(s): * 25 Credits * 0 XP (not updated for the NGE) Fightmaster Jorak: Those who challange Fightmaster Jorak face certain death! Hnnh? You do not challange me? You seek to help the tribe? Urrm. Very well, kill the bloodseeker that attacks our livestock. Then you will show your bravery! PC: What is a bloodseeker? Fightmaster Jorak: It is the great many-legged warrior of the bark mites, fierce and relentless. We call it the Chirping Death. Hrnnh -- maybe that is not such a good name. Not fearsome. The bloodseeker is fearsome. Will you kill it? PC: Yes. Fightmaster Jorak: Face the bloodseeker and kill it. Then you will prove yourself worthy to stand with Fightmaster Jorak! The Bloodseeker Mite Jorak sends you to kill is CL 64. Just like with all the previous missions, kill the target and return to Jorak for your reward. Fightmaster Jorak: You have killed the bloodseeker. You may be a worthy warrior yet -- though you still have much to learn to match Fightmaster Jorak! Eliminate the Blurgg Level: not-specified Reward(s): * 30 Credits * 0 XP (not updated for the NGE) Fightmaster Jorak: Hrrngh. The tribe faces a new danger. One of the blurggs at the old rock quarry ate of the stinking verminweed, which drives blurrgs to fury. Now the blurgg knocks over trees, homes, children. Kill the blurgg, and prove your bravery! PC: What is a blurgg? Fightmaster Jorak: Big lizard. Walks on its hind legs. Three-Toe, the children call it. We tame it as a mount -- is it strong, though stupid. But when driven to fury, it is dangerous. Will you kill it? PC: Yes. Fightmaster Jorak: You will be known as a proud warrior when you kill this crimson blurgg. Same as before, head to the waypoint and kill the CL 60 Blurgg. Once the creature is dead, head back to Jorak for your reward (and some more of his bragging). Fightmaster Jorak: You prove yourself a warrior indeed -- though not one to match Fightmaster Jorak. Here is your reward. Eliminate the Mantigrue Level: not-specified Reward(s): * 40 Credits * 0 XP (not updated for the NGE) Fightmaster Jorak: Urrm -- it is bad when the little remmers get the Patch-skin Sicknedd. The big beasts eat the sick remmers, and the sickness drives the big things mad. A mantigrue has gone mad and threatens the tribe. Kill it to prove your might. PC: What is a mantigrue? Fightmaster Jorak: Some call it a condor dragon. Big scaled flying monster. The young, they dream bad dreams about it. Will you kill it? PC: Yes. Fightmaster Jorak: Against the mantigrue, even I, Fightmaster Jorak, have taken wounds. Watch for its claws! The Mantigrue that Jorak sends you to kill is CL 40. Eliminate it and return to Jorak to finish this final quest of his. Fightmaster Jorak: You killed the mantigrue! You have earned much glory with my people -- though not so great a glory as Fightmaster Jorak, so do not think of challenging me. Here is your reward. Charal Marauders were not the only ones on the spaceship that crashed. Charal (-4563, -2297) is a witch from Dathomir who was also on the ship. You can find her in the same clearing as Jorak's hut, however on the other side of the ridge of bones sticking out of the ground. There are no rewards for doing the quests Charal sends you on, but you need to complete them to talk to King Terak. The Ewok's Spleen Level: not-specified Reward(s): * None Charal: Hello there... You have the distinct honor of being spoken to by Charal, Witch-Queen of this god-forsaken moon. You have come to serve my desires, have you not? PC: You don't want to be here on Endor? Charal: Who would? This blighted excuse for a moon is not what I had in mind when I escaped my homeplanet of Dathomir. After my concoction has come to completion, I will know how much longer I must remain upon this nightmare of a world. Have you chosen yet? PC: Ummm... I guess so. Sure, I'll serve you. Charal: Yes, my pretty, you have made the correct choice. I am in need of a spleen from a healthy specimen of those disgusting rodents, Ewoks. Bring me back a speen and you will please me. The Ewok Charal sends you after is CL 72. Kill the Ewok and return to Charal. Charal: *sniff sniff* Yes... yes, this will do. Once this is added to my poultice, I'll know if I should continue working with this fool of a Marauder! You have served me well. Find Charal's Slave Level: not-specified Reward(s): * none Charal: I have need of your services once again, my dearest. My poultice that will allow me to divine the future now needs the next ingredient. I will be pleased if you find my slave whom hasn't returned with it yet. Will you, my pretty? PC: What do you need with your slave? Charal: My slave has a very keen nose for a certain type of herb that grows within the forest. He should have enough of the fresh leaves by now, but he is rather dumb so he hasn't returned. What I would give for a more intelligent slave. PC: Yes. I'll do it, my lady. Charal: You should be able to find him out within the forests. Do not be afraid when you gaze upon him, he is a Lizard man that was stranded here as well. Tell him to follow you back here. You only have to talk to the NPC Charal sends you to, not actually escort him. Charal: Yes, there you are Lizardman... you have stayed out for far too long. Are you alright? Good... Now give me those leaves!!!! As for you, servant - er - friend... you have done well. Another Ewok? Level: not-specified Reward(s): * None Charal: Yes... my poultice is nearing the final stage. You have returned with perfect timing, my dearie. I command you to return with an Ewok so that it may provide the final ingredient. PC: Why do you need another Ewok? Charal: How dare you question me? I am your master, worm, not the other way around. You could not begin to understand the great mysteries I and my sisters possess. Therefore, do not presume to wonder why I give you that request. You will do as I command! PC: I do as you command, great Mistress. Charal: Yes, yes you do... now go and bring me an Ewok. Make sure you don't harm it too much... I need one globule of spittle from it's vicious little fangs. You are not able to attack the Ewok that Charal sends you to. Just converse with it, and a message will come on-screen to tell you to return to the person whom gave you the task. Don't worry about actually escorting the Ewok or even knowing what it is saying. All you need to do is converse with it. Charal: Good, good, good... now that I have this little runt, it won't be too long to coax a little spit from it's maw. You have done well... I will have need of you when I am done. Com-link from the survivors Charal: Mwuhahahaa.... my potion was a success. I was able to forsee many visions due to my power as a Sister. I have one last command for you, slave... then I shall actually release you, as per my vision. PC: What were your visions about? Charal: Oh... how cute. It just asked my about my vision, as if it could even begin to understand. Well, worm, my vision showed me many ships landing on this planet in the near future. I will use a fabled "commlink" to steal these ships... then I can leave these filthy Marauders for good. Now do as I say! PC: I live only to obey, my dark Mistress. Charal: You are such a wonderful little slave, ahh... Now, go find a group of recently crashed survivalists who have an item that is called a "comm-link". With this item I will be able to escape this planet. The NPC's that Charal sends you to are CL 11. There should be about 3 of them. Just make quick work of them until you get the message to return to the NPC that gave you this task. Charal: Yes!!! With this commlink I can command power over the very Universe itself!!! All I have to do is wait for the first ship to land on this moon. As for you... my vision has shown that you must leave me. A shame, too... you were my favorite. King Terak Leader of the Endor Marauders is King Terak (-4570, -2273) He is located in the middle hut, in the same area as Charal & Fightmaster Jorak's huts. Now that you have completed the quests for all the other NPC's, you may speak to the king. Note: The armor that King Terak gives as a reward is only for decorative purposes. It can be worn, but has no stats. Also, since the armor has no stats, it also has no requirements, so it can be worn by all professions at any level, yet there may be gender and race restrictions. The Ewok holy man's staff Level: not-specified Reward(s): * 500 Credits * 0 XP (not updated for the NGE) King Terak: Scholar Szingo tells me you are worthy of trust, but you look like a weak willed, oafish lout, used to failing in your duties. We will quickly find the value of appearence. You are to locate an Ewok holy man, destroy him, and return here with a staff I am told contains the power. PC: Why do we need to do this anyways? King Terak: Because the staff has power. And power is our means for getting off this green carbuncle on the backside of the galaxy. Those who bring me the power will be well rewarded. And power...is it's own reward. PC: Yes King Terak. Right away King Terak. King Terak: Lets see if your actions are as meaningful as your words, slug. A patrol was ambushed near the borders of our territory. The leader of that patrol claims a solitary Ewok was able to send his men running in confusion with bolts of pure power shot from a shiny metal staff. Retrace the steps of the patrol, locate the Ewok, and return here with the staff he wields. Now go! The Ewok that you are sent after is CL 71. After he is defeated, return to King Terak. King Terak: This is the staff? This? It looks just like a simple metal staff. Is IS a simple metal staff! Guards! Bring that deceitful worm Indar before the king! Punish Indar Level: not-specified Reward(s): * 300 Credits * Marauder armor leggings * 0 XP (not updated for the NGE) King Terak: Well, the staff did not contain the power, but I will not let that reflect upon your performance. It will however figure into my punishment of Indar for failing me then inventing lies to cover up his cowardice and incompetence. He's run off, but I trust he will not be hard to find. You are to follow his trail and execute him in the name of Terak, King of the Marauders. PC: Why am I supposed to do it? King Terak: Silence fool. You will perform this task for the simple reason I told you to do it. And if you fail me in this it may be my own men who pursue you to your just reward. PC: Yes, King Terak. King Terak: Go. The signs of his departure should be visible in the citadel and easy to read. Spare no extravagance of pain in his demise. The Marauder King Terak sends you after is a CL 78 Elite. He may be surrounded by other Marauders, whom may attack you when you attack the target. After killing the target, return to King Terak. King Terak: Indar is dead. You perform your duties tolerably. Take these credits and this pair of leg guards Indar left behind. Once you are finished loafing about, return for further duties. Another crashed ship? Level: not-specified Reward(s): * 300 Credits * Marauder armor right biceps * Marauder armor left biceps * 0 XP (not updated for the NGE) King Terak: Do you feel it? Can you sense it, subtle yet pervasive, lurking all around us? Something new is on the planet. My scouts report a ship has crashed not far from here. A ship that must contain the power. You will bring us the power, right? PC: Why do you want to leave this place anyways? King Terak: There was a time when each of those who you see before you were kings of the stars. We rode great warships in the vastness of space, terrorizing the galaxies with the mere mention of our name. And now? We must scramble to subsist, competing against miserable little fuzzballs who "nub nub" this, and "yub yub" that. Can you tell me you don't want to leave as well? PC: Yes King Terak. King Terak: Destroy any who defend the ship. Do what you will with them, only bring us the power. Make a thorough search of the area and all beings from the ship, bring tools, parts, documents, anything you find. I can feel our inevitable return to the glory of the stars coming closer, closer. I have only to reach out and... In the area that King Terak sends you to is a CL 55 Stranded Mercenary. Just like most of the other quests, kill the NPC and return to King Terak. King Terak: Yes, I can FEEL the power in this device. It is great, it is mighty. The power has come to us! Scholar Szingo will know what to do with this. As for you, take these as your reward. Stop the Ewok raid Level: not-specified Reward(s): * 575 Credits * Marauder armor chest plate * 0 XP (not updated for the NGE) King Terak: Oh, those little furballs are clever. They've spied our recent activity and guess rightly that we are up to something. Can you believe the little beasts are actually coming to raid us? Of course you will stop them. PC: Of course, King Terak. King Terak: Very good. Anyone in the citadel should point you in the right direction. I expect you should know I want this dealt with harshly. The more blood the better. I want those little rats hiding all the way back in thier villages to hear the anguished cries of thier comrades. From the conversation, you'd think that you were stopping an army, but it's actually just 2 Ewoks, CL 78 & CL 81. Take out the Ewoks and then return to King Terak. King Terak: Ah yes, you have served me well. When I think about it, it's really quite shocking. It's too bad I don't have a hundred just like you. We would rule the stars with an iron fist. Why do you still stand there? Your money? Catch! You may find this armor useful too. Category:Theme Parks Category:Endor quests